


【路托】第三步凡事都有一開始

by Kowalsky



Series: 【路托】當前輩任性的要求會長只能當戀人 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Uke Bartolomeo, 三兄弟應該簡稱叫AAA, 現代大學paro, 聽說有刀片大家自己小心
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kowalsky/pseuds/Kowalsky
Summary: 巴托洛米奧不知道為什麼話語總是說到一半就卡在喉嚨，因此一直沒有和戀人坦誠其實想和他做到最後一步。
Relationships: Bartolomeo/Monkey D. Luffy, 路托
Series: 【路托】當前輩任性的要求會長只能當戀人 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920376
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. 第三步凡事都有一開始(上)

**Author's Note:**

> 狗血注意，劇本廢ᕕ ( ᐛ ) ᕗ
> 
> 洛米男跟洛米奧的日文發音是一樣的，這篇開始私心讓路飛改用洛米奧比較有叫本名的感覺。

∣∣∣∣∣∣∣∣∣∣∣∣∣∣∣

在前面幾章知道的事：

1.岡比亞有很多戀愛漫畫跟小說收藏  
2.路飛是巴托洛米奧的初戀  
3.艾斯很想看他們兩人接吻，但一直沒看到

剩下的將會在之後的章節揭曉。  
∣∣∣∣∣∣∣∣∣∣∣∣∣∣∣

「對不起唄...要是我能更好好保護你的話...」  
他眼睛泛著淚光，最後還是忍不住讓豆大的淚水滑落下來，只能用小小的手掌抹掉。  
「沒事啦！只是小傷口而已，而且不會痛啦，真的...」對方虛弱的對他擺了個笑臉。

巴托洛米奧被退到急救人員後面，看著對方的眼睛壓上緊急處置的止血棉花，只能無力地看著對方被抬上救護車，對於什麼都不能做的自己感到很懊悔。

『要是...自己能變更強的話，絕對不會再讓這種事發生唄。』

ーーー幾年過後。

天空佈滿積雨雲，空氣中雖帶著水氣但並不涼爽，而是讓人覺得有點悶熱，連帶著心情也有點躁動起來。

巴托洛米奧不太專心的走在學校的磚道上思考事情，好幾次差點被磚塊之間的縫隙絆倒ーー

自從跟路飛開始交往之後只要放學時間對的上，他們都會一起出校門，最後送路飛到車站再分開，但今天卻只有他自己一個人。

確認自己的感情從崇拜變成戀愛，並漸漸習慣對方之後，他們有時候會在校園的死角、或是暗巷裡接吻，通常都是由路飛先開始的，然後巴托洛米奧會跟著沉醉其中，每次都會吻到他意猶未盡，還想要再來一次，大多時候就會變成巴托洛米奧主動纏上去。

他真的好喜歡路飛前輩。

路飛接吻有時會啃咬他的耳朵，或是在脖子、鎖骨留下吻痕什麼的，但就僅止於此不會再往下探索，原因就是因為路飛說要等到巴托洛米奧自己點頭才會繼續做下去、做到最後。

路飛對自己說的話非常負責任，從上次巴托洛米奧拜訪他家之後就完全沒有一點要繼續下去的意思，甚至一點表示都沒有。

巴托洛米奧不知道為什麼話語總是說到一半就卡在喉嚨，因此一直沒有和戀人坦誠其實想和他做到最後一步。

他畢竟偶爾還是有性慾的，因此每次想要的時候都是想著路飛自己解決。

事後他都會覺得非常有罪惡感......

早些時候，岡比亞叫他去社團教室所以先和路飛分開。  
現在的“路飛後援會”其實變得比較像“路飛和會長的戀愛後援會”，不過巴托洛米奧本人並不知道就是了，其他人總是在會長不在的時候討論愛情八卦，以此為首的就是岡比亞。

巴托洛米奧一走進社團教室就被岡比亞吹口哨調侃。  
「喲~這不是打得很火熱嗎？脖子上面吻痕都看到啦！」

他下意識用手把領口往上拉並遮住脖子，微紅著臉瞪著對方。  
「吵死了唄！如果是為了這種無聊的事那我要回去了！」

他轉身伸手就碰上門把ーー

「等等等等！我的錯...其實什麼也沒有啦哈哈哈...至少沒有"看"到。」  
岡比亞制止他，乾笑著跟他解釋。

巴托洛米奧不太相信的看著他損友，用眼神示意他趕快說正事，不然他要回去了。

「真的啦！不然你去照鏡子。」

......對方都講到這份上了，他才勉強相信把手放下，轉過來雙手扠在褲子口袋靠在牆上，等著對方到底要問什麼。

誰知道岡比亞一開口就是直白的一句：  
「老大你們到幾壘啦？」

巴托洛米奧的臉因為問題從耳根紅成一大片，說不出話。  
他是知道他後面的每個都很八卦狂啦，畢竟在後援會不八卦怎麼推動起來，但岡比亞這種老媽子等級追問的八卦狂是怎麼回事啊？！他會不會哪天就問說什麼時候可以抱孫子啊....他跟前輩又生不出來唄！

岡比亞看這沒反應的樣子估計又是快燒壞了吧？他自家老大可是在成員之間認同最容易哭和臉紅的人，於是他再改了詢問方式，靠過去用手擋住嘴巴小小聲的問：  
「我給你的書，裡面跟前輩有多少完成了？」

巴托洛米奧才扭捏的回答：「一、一半唄...」  
「哪裡的一半？」  
「那個...之前的唄......」  
「你們還沒？」  
岡比亞做了個一穿過零的手勢.....  
「...嗯......」他不好意思的轉過頭。  
你有必要問得這麼直白嗎？！那個手勢是怎樣！性騷擾唄？！

岡比亞捂嘴一臉不可至信的看著巴托洛米奧，他覺得以路飛前輩的個性應該會一路飆到終點站還把剎車桿拔了才對，現在搞不好早就拉著他家老大說要去登記結婚了婚禮之後再補辦，怎麼最後該做的遲遲沒有進展啊急死人了！

難道是身體調性不合拍嗎，雖然身高差距滿大的不過應該沒有問題啊？  
還是在吵誰上誰下的問題，可是老大怎麼看都是會自己躺去當下面.....而且搞不好衣服都自己脫光的那個......  
該不會...不舉？？？？！

各種詭異的原因在岡比亞腦內打轉。

他趕緊拉了兩張椅子坐下，拿出紙跟筆，調整了一下墨鏡，宛如婚姻諮商師準備要聽他家老大在交往當中到底遇到了什麼問題。

婚姻諮商師什麼的當然只是他給自己的頭銜。

巴托洛米奧拗不過岡比亞，也沒什麼人可以商量，只好坐下把前陣子去路飛家跟他說的事、還有最近的煩惱一五一十的說出來。

岡比亞思考了一下，看著寫字的板子正經的問他：「老大，路飛前輩當初告白的時候，有說為什麼喜歡你嗎？」  
他在紙上寫了一些東西。  
對方思考了一下回答：「一開始是說為了不要讓我看他就昏倒，還有剛好也互相喜歡唄...」

岡比亞在墨鏡之後挑眉，但他不打算說出路飛是有意圖才靠近巴托洛米奧。  
「你去問問路飛前輩真實的原因吧，這樣應該就說的出口了。」

他站起來把板子帶走，順便拍了拍對方的肩膀。

「喔還有，然後如果做了第一時間絕對要先跟我報備啊！」  
他逃出教室門口，巴托洛米奧丟過去的背包正好撞在關起來的門上。

「岡比亞這傢伙搞什麼唄......！」  
他走過去把側背背包撿起來，回想對方剛剛說的事情。

“真正喜歡的理由嗎?”

巴托洛米奧本來不太在意，一開始想說可以同校，偶爾看到路飛做什麼就很好了，後來被告白在一起，約了會交往，還去對方家裡見到大前輩們，簡直就是世界上最幸福的人了！

但剛剛被這樣一提卻突然在意了起來......

他喜歡路飛前輩的帥氣、總是在笑、食量很好、不會拋棄夥伴、個性霸道卻又很大氣、約定好的事絕對會拼死做到、很容易就接受別人的道歉並且不記仇、不會被社會刻板印象左右......要他說的話絕對可以講上三小時以上。

可是路飛前輩對他呢？

巴托洛米奧不知道，最一開始是因為要克服他看到對方就容易昏倒的體質所以就莫名奇妙開始交往，如果是昏倒的話他現在已經不會了，應該不會有什麼衝擊了。  
所以接下來呢？真的該問嗎？如果這麼糾結會不會被認為是小雞肚腸的傢伙啊......可是又好想知道前輩到底心裡是怎麼看待他這個人的，為什麼這麼厲害的人會選擇他這樣的人告白呢？

一回神已經離校門口沒有幾步路，而原本早該回去的路飛卻站在校門口等他，路飛看到他之後就朝他揮手。

「路飛前輩，你不是先回去了唄？」  
「想你了，所以在這乾脆等你出來啊嘻嘻~」

聽到路飛這樣有意無意的撩撥他的少女心，巴托洛米奧的背後彷彿開了幾百朵小花。

「前輩......」  
「嗯？」

他像是耗盡了全身的力氣才發出能聽到的聲音。

「我、我想知道前輩真正喜歡我的理由唄！」  
轟隆！！！

！！

滴答、

滴答、滴答、

「糟糕...洛米奧你家在附近對吧？我們先去躲雨好不好！」

他們兩步併三步就往巴托洛米奧家的方向衝過去。

剛跑到公寓門前，雨就和水盆傾倒一樣沖了下來，巴托洛米奧拿出鑰匙打開家門。  
「先進我家等吧，前輩？」

他們一前一後脫了鞋進去。

「洛米奧你一個人住啊？」  
路飛一進門，就觀察到房內收拾整潔，只有一人份的生活用品。

「嗯，單人套房畢竟比較便宜唄，而且也沒有人願意跟我合租。」  
巴托洛米奧讓路飛坐在他的床上，把包包和外套放好，並去準備了兩杯飲料，一杯給路飛，一杯給自己。

他拿著馬克杯坐在路飛旁邊。

雨聲和打雷的轟隆聲伴隨著他們。

路飛的臉色突然凝重起來，看得巴托洛米奧有點緊張的吞了口口水。  
「洛米奧......剛剛你問的事情，答應我不會跟別人說，好嗎？」  
「欸？好！我絕對不會說的唄。」  
他搓了搓馬克杯的把手，前輩還是第一次這樣要求他事情，一定很重要吧？

路飛也覺得是時候該說了，再瞞下去他自己也很過意不去。

「......其實啊，從我有記憶的時候並不知道“痛覺”這個概念是什麼，小時候我爺爺追著我跟艾斯跟薩波打得時候，我身上雖然有瘀青但是沒感覺，只是覺得爺爺很可怕被嚇哭的，雖然這樣艾斯還是一直叫我愛哭鬼哈哈。」

？

「是某次被石頭劃傷流血，我才知道那個感覺叫做“痛”還有“血”跟“受傷”......很奇怪的體質對吧。」

巴托洛米奧不知到該說些什麼.....他感覺想問得問題又更多了。

「雖然艾斯跟薩波把我保護的很好啦，不過一上小學的時候還是被學校同學發現了。」

但他選擇靜靜的聽下去。

「他們有時候會趁我不注意的時候偷打我，這些都還好啦......但後來人越來越多，幾乎是整個班級都知道了，也有其他年級的，帶頭的幾個甚至會在教室裡直接打起來，等我哥他們衝過來的時候老師也來了，那一陣子幾乎是帶著瘀青上下學的。」

巴托洛米奧手裡緊握著，幾乎要把杯子捏碎，要是可以的話他一定會去把那些人連同老師揍個稀巴爛。

「後來某一天放學，他們其中一個人從後面勒住我的脖子，打算在巷子裡動手......」

路飛很平淡的說著，並把手握上巴托洛米奧的手，揉捏著安撫他的情緒。

ーー

『怪胎，抓到你了。』  
『這個身體真的好怪喔，我媽說是被惡魔詛咒了...』  
『說的是真的？怎麼打也不會哭也不會留下傷口？』  
『啊哈！我先來吧！』『我先啦！』

其中一個小朋友趁著吵亂先動手，路飛被揮了一拳之後果然只有頭撇過去，連表情也沒有變過，只是靜靜的看著地板。  
『看吧？』『哈哈哈好像布偶！』  
『好好玩我也要！』  
『欸推他去撞牆試試看！』

小孩子是很可怕的，排斥著和自己不一樣的人，做著自己覺得有趣的事，那個年紀的小孩根本不知道怎麼面對這些，只能默默承受著。

......還好他不會痛。

『好痛！是誰打我？！』  
喊出聲的小朋友揉著後腦勺，看到地板上有一顆石頭，他順著被打的反方向看過去，一位犬齒超出一般人長度、還有尖門牙，年紀看起來稍大一點的綠髮小孩就站在他們後面不遠處。

他手上拿著石頭不斷的上下拋接。

『嘿你們是白癡唄？一群人站在那邊霸淩別人很好玩嗎，都不怕被惡鬼吃掉唄？』他的臉上透漏著不屑。

一名小朋友認出了他。  
『啊，是惡鬼。』『...誰啊？』  
『就是在這附近專門打人的小學生啊，你看他的樣子跟鬼不是很像嗎？完全不是人類的樣子。』  
『真的耶，跟鬼好像......』  
『年紀差不多有什麼好怕的，抓過來一起教訓不就好了嗎！』

『我勸你們不要.....我要先走了......』  
認出來的小朋友背起書包想假裝沒事離開現場，經過綠髮小孩時，突然被電擊器電暈在地上......

『.......喂！你做了什麼？！』見狀的小朋友紛紛開始對他展現敵意。

『你們這些...全部給我下地獄去唄！』他做了一個嘲諷的鬼臉。  
抬腳衝過去放倒了幾個小朋友，完全沒有人發現他是怎麼辦到的。  
路飛周圍的人都慢慢倒在地上，他以為自己也會出事，但事實上從頭都沒有被當成目標過。

他被發生的事嚇到不敢動，也不敢哭，只想知道為什麼？

當最後帶頭的小孩想要推綠髮小孩去撞牆，注意到的路飛則馬上對他大喊：『後面！！！』  
他即時蹲下之後閃過了，但卻換路飛被推往牆上。

帶頭的小孩看著路飛被推到牆上之後轉過來，眼前看到的情況讓他腿軟，連爬帶滾的跑走『啊...明明是你...哇啊啊啊！！！』

綠髮的小孩撐在地上朝路飛看過去，想說到底是怎麼了？  
路飛感覺左臉有溫熱的液體流下來，還帶著痛感，一摸才發現...

ーー是血，大量的鮮紅色血液順著眼下的傷口從臉上滴在地上。

牆壁上有一根沒有完全敲進去的釘子卡在上面。

路飛因為被傷口嚇到倒在地上，綠髮的小孩看到之後開始緊張的泛淚。

『對不起唄...要是我沒有閃過的話.....』  
他朝他走過去，不知道該怎麼辦，只能跪在旁邊無助的看著路飛，他四處張望著，但一個人都沒有。

發現路飛遲遲沒有出現在校門口的艾斯和薩波終於找到路飛，看到眼前的狀況冷汗都冒了下來，深怕就這樣失去弟弟。  
他們趕緊打給救護車，趕緊問旁邊的小孩到底是發生什麼事。

『你給我把話說清楚！究竟是發生了的什麼事情？！他的傷是你弄的嗎！？』薩波抓著對方的衣領逼問。  
艾斯則在一旁用衣物做緊急止血。

『...“吸”......都是我...對不.....嗚嗚......』  
他哭到沒辦法把話講清楚，只能縮著坐在原地，薩波再怎麼問都問不出來。

路飛勉強的吐出一句話：『不是他的錯...別怪他啦.....』  
『好了薩波，別問了，先來幫我！....路飛，你有辦法自己壓著嗎？』

此時救護車響著警鈴出現，急救人員馬上下來緊急處理路飛的傷勢。

綠髮小孩被退到急救人員後面，看著對方的眼睛壓上緊急處置的止血棉花，他無力地看著對方被抬上救護車，對於什麼都不能做的自己感到很懊悔。

『對不起唄...要是我能更好好保護你的話...』  
他眼睛泛著淚光，最後還是忍不住豆大的淚水滑落下來，只能用小小的手掌抹掉。  
『沒事啦！只是小傷口而已，而且不會痛啦，真的...』對方虛弱的對他擺了個笑臉。

救護車駛離現場，他下定決心。  
『要是自己變更強的話，絕對不會再讓這種事發生。』

ーー

「然後我就再也沒有看過他了，直到大學。」  
「那時想說如果能再見到他的話，我想親口跟他道謝，對他說謝謝救了我。」路飛對著巴托洛米奧微笑。

巴托洛米奧的杯子裡濺起了一滴水花。

「不過你愛哭的這點還是沒變呢！怎麼辦我又讓你哭了...」  
「因為....太好了唄，還好前輩沒有出什麼事......之後我每天都在附近找你，欺負你的人都說你轉學了唄，我難過了好久...然後為了不讓自己繼續難過我就通通忘記了唄......看到照片也沒有認出來......」  
他把自己不斷落下的眼淚擦掉。

路飛把巴托洛米奧攬過去，讓他靠在自己身上。  
「所以前輩臉上的疤就是......」  
「嗯，就是那時候留下來的，所以說要保密啊！這可是很重要的回憶呢。」

「後來發現我喜歡你的時候已經來不及了，一直到大學時才有機會回來這個地方找你，幸好找到了！......太好了啊！現在還可以像這樣在一起！」他抱著對方親吻。

「............前輩，來做唄。」  
突兀的對話讓路飛愣了一下，他不知道巴托洛米奧究竟在哪裡打開了開關。  
「對、對不起唄在這種時候果然還是......」  
他慌張的滿臉通紅。

「..........我可以當作是洛米奧準備好了嗎？」  
他把兩人的杯子隨手擱在桌上，推著巴托洛米奧往後躺上床，就像那天在遊樂園一樣。

路飛把手撫上對方的臉頰。

他真的忍得太久了。  
從國小，一直到大學........  
雖然不差交往的這幾天，但真的太久了。

「嗯。」  
他們四目相交。

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *開頭在玩異獸魔都的梗。  
> *前後的救護車橋段是兩個人的視角有發現嗎？  
> *小學當時的年齡分別是  
> 路飛：7歲(一年級)  
> 巴托：12歲(六年級)  
> 艾斯&薩波：10歲(三年級)


	2. 第三步凡事都有一開始(下)R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ーー那他乾脆趁這機會“稍微”欺負他一下就好了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一次開上高速公路，大家自己小心車速跟剎車(?)  
> 後半OOC注意

路飛低頭淺淺的吻了巴托洛米奧的額頭、往下再到眼角、鼻梁、嘴角，最後到唇瓣，讓缺了一塊一塊的記憶碎片完整起來，終於讓對方在身心靈上完全歸屬於他。

「洛米奧，雖然現在說這個有點煞風景，不過我們先去浴室一趟ーー」  
他話還沒說完就急著起身下床，但衣角卻被對方抓住。  
回頭看見對方已經坐起來，紅著耳根、低著頭，一副欲言又止的樣子。

「怎麼了？」他不解的看著對方。  
巴托洛米奧才放開衣角用雙手捂著臉，用極小的聲音說著「........如、如果是後面清理的話........我已經.....在早上......」  
後面已經聽不清楚在說什麼，但路飛已經聽懂了  
八、九成。

「......哈？！」路飛不滿的大叫。  
巴托洛米奧透過指縫看著路飛，對方好像有點不太開心的樣子，把自己整理好讓前輩可以直接做不好嗎....？

「洛米奧我問你！」路飛爬回去把對方禁錮在雙手中間壓在牆上，嚇得巴托洛米奧一抖。  
「你是從哪裡知道這些的？」  
路飛聽起來像在質問他。

巴托洛米奧發現事情的發展不像他想的那樣，覺得一定是自己做了什麼才會讓路飛不高興，但他又不知道錯在哪，所以只好從頭到尾全部坦白出來。

「後、後援會有一個叫岡比亞的朋友唄.......他知道我跟前輩約會之後就拿了一堆書叫我看，說是為了前輩的幸福所以叫我看完....我一開始想著前輩做的時候，不知道同性之間也可以唄.....」

「後來看到書上寫了方法，還寫先把自己整理好可以直接做會讓戀人比較開心唄......因為那時候還不確定什麼時候會所以我就每天都......」  
糟糕，他覺得眼淚開始在打轉。

路飛馬上改變姿勢用雙手環抱住對方，順著後腦勺和後背安撫。  
「抱歉，這不是洛米奧的錯！我剛剛口氣太衝了。」  
「......可是前輩為什麼看起來心情不好唄？」  
他問得很小心翼翼。

路飛抬頭嘆了一口氣。  
「唉~我本來想說你的所有第一次都要讓我來做的說。」  
「對不起...」  
「不要道歉啦！你又沒做錯什麼事！」  
路飛把距離拉開認真的看著對方。  
雖然路飛這麼說，可是巴托洛米奧的內心依舊覺得很過不去，讓前輩失望成這樣，一定是自己的錯。

路飛知道對方只會為了他做這些，他也知道準備這些有多辛苦，因為想幫忙減輕負擔又加上自己的私心想看表情才會想說到時候自己來幫忙，所以他真的不怪對方，只是覺得有點可惜而已。

而且他想著打算之後要去會會那位叫岡比亞的罪魁禍首“談談”。

ーー  
同一時間在校舍某處的岡比亞莫名打了個冷顫。

「鄉下的奶奶...我覺得我好像活不過這禮拜了......」  
ーー

「路飛前輩...你就處罰我唄，當作是我擅自做了多餘的事。」  
「欸~~~~？不要！」  
「拜託唄......破壞了前輩的興致明明是我的錯....」  
其實路飛覺得這種事也不用懲罰......但是看在對方這麼堅持的份上，如果不做點什麼意思上的處理，他一定會在心裡一直有個疙瘩吧？

ーー那他乾脆趁這機會“稍微”欺負他一下就好了。

「嗯......好吧洛米奧，等下我做什麼都不可以反抗喔！」  
「好！」他的表情終於是笑臉了。

唰ーー  
巴托洛米奧沒反應過來，路飛就突然把他的褲子和內褲都脫了往後隨意丟在地上，他突然覺得下半身涼颼颼的，下意識便把雙腿夾起來。

「前輩...這個是？」  
「你等一下就知道了。」

路飛拉著他的手走下床，一路經過廚房往浴室前進。  
下身什麼都沒有的感覺讓巴托洛米奧不好意思的用單手把衣擺往下拉，試圖蓋住私處，導致走路姿勢非常彆扭。

路飛讓他躺在光滑的浴缸裡，背靠在有弧度的那一側，自己則跪在對方正前方，巴托洛米奧不知道接下來會發生什麼事，只能呆然的看著他，下身依舊用衣服擋住並夾住折起來的雙腿。

路飛笑得賊賊的，覺得他戀人的反應很可愛。

「腿不要夾那麼緊，放輕鬆點。」  
「好..好...」  
他照做，雖然只有放開一點但已經很明顯沒有出力了。

路飛把對方的雙手移開，抓住手腕壓在牆上，另一手扶上膝蓋的內側把一邊的腿掰開到最大的角度，然後掛在浴缸的側緣，讓下身完全展露在他面前。

因為下身突如其來暴露在別人面前讓巴托洛米奧下意識想夾起雙腳，但馬上又被路飛架回去。

「不可以動喔，因為這是懲罰嘛~」  
路飛笑得很無害。  
「嗚......」巴托洛米奧只好紅著一張臉把頭別開，欺騙自己褲子其實還在腿上。

「啊對了，還有這個也不能讓它掉下來。」  
路飛撩起衣服的下擺，一路往上掀到對方的嘴邊，要他咬住。

巴托洛米奧很乖的咬住自己的衣服，讓胸口以下全部都暴露在路飛的視線中。

這下就算身上有衣服看起來也跟全裸差不多了，巴托洛米奧因為羞恥感而泛著淚。

路飛看著眼前戀人誘人的身體，舔了一下嘴唇，心想這些終於屬於他了，他等了真的好久。

鍛鍊的恰到好處且帶著淺小麥色的肌肉、起伏的肌肉線條，有點叛逆的胸前刺青，此時加上對方的表情給人卻是反差的色情感，刺青隨著呼吸頻率跟著胸肌上下起伏，路飛用手指輕輕描繪著刺青輪廓，剛好擦過乳首附近，引來對方輕輕的顫抖。

「...嗯....唔.........」  
巴托洛米奧不知道懲罰還要到什麼時候，只能一律承受著，鼻子發出無意識的呻吟。

路飛摸完胸口，又往下繼續滑過腹肌勾勒著線條、捏著沒有多餘贅肉的腰腹，所有的一切都是這麼的新鮮有趣，最後他沿著側腹肌線落去揉捏大腿根部，落下吻痕在大腿內側的皮膚上，整個過程完全沒有去碰觸到對方性器。

然而此時巴托洛米奧卻被挑逗到微微勃起了。

「啊...好可愛！」路飛目不轉睛的盯著。  
「...前輩...！不要用看到小動物的語氣講唄.....！」  
巴托洛米奧放開嘴，臉往上刷紅了一個層次大喊，雖然被路飛碰觸很舒服...他覺得根本不是什麼懲罰.....可是被那樣稱讚(?)他還是羞恥的想找個洞把自己埋起來。

他感覺下體附近有溫暖又綿密的東西抹在上面。

路飛覺得巴托洛米奧身上的體毛其實很少，少到腳毛看起來根本和沒有一樣，那麼他要動手的只有私處附近的部位了。

現在開始才是他真正的“懲罰”。

幸好他事先查過要是沒有刮鬍泡的話該怎麼辦，巴托洛米奧家裡果然沒有這樣東西，他把手掌用溫水淋濕之後壓了幾下的潤髮乳在手上，搓揉起泡之後就抹在恥毛的範圍上面。

「嗚...前輩...？這是在做什麼唄？」  
「你先乖乖的不要動喔。」  
當路飛拿出剃毛刀，巴托洛米奧就知道接下來要發生什麼事了。

「...嗯....哼嗯......嗯嗯......」  
他雙腿大開完全不敢亂動一絲一毫，甚至怕自己突然出聲會影響到路飛還好好的把嘴巴摀住，雖然閉上眼就什麼都看不到了，但偶爾還是會感覺到被什麼東西擦過碰觸到。

結果等到路飛用蓮蓬頭將泡沫沖掉、把水擦乾，剩下光滑溜溜的生殖器時，巴托洛米奧發現自己已經有反應......他不敢相信自己還沒被碰觸性器，只是被路飛剃毛而完全勃起了......

「洛米奧好色喔...原來喜歡這樣的嗎？」  
路飛靠過去吻了他，在他耳邊低語。

「因為...因為路飛前輩終於碰我了唄！我一直好想要被前輩碰......」  
啊啊他坦誠的把一直以來的願望說出來了......幾乎赤裸的。

「這樣嗎嘻嘻~不過還不行。」路飛笑得很樂。  
他的戀人真的太誠實了，這樣會想一直欺負他，但因為是第一次，所以他有稍微在克制自己不要玩過頭。

「唔......所以還不能抱抱唄？」  
巴托洛米奧不知道是什麼還不行，他可憐巴巴的望著路飛，第一次主動開口跟戀人撒嬌，無意識的把路飛的某個本來壓緊的開關打開。

路飛收回前言，他想欺負對方的慾望還是勝過想疼他的理智。

「...剛剛你說了之前會想著我一個人做對吧？」  
「那是...因為......」他羞恥的啞口無言，剛剛不小心把這件事講出來了。  
「你現在也在這裡也做一遍給我看，我就碰你。」  
路飛湊過去在巴托洛米奧耳邊下命令。

「還有以後別再叫我前輩了，只能叫名字。」  
「等等叫錯的話就會有新的懲罰。」  
他撫摸著對方的嘴唇和尖尖的牙齒。

本來他就是因為不敢踰矩粉絲的身份才會一直叫著前輩，交往之後也只剩這個習慣改不過來，突然要他改變稱呼太困難了，尤其是在這種叫名字會更羞赧的狀況下....

「......真的不行繼續叫前輩唄？唔嗯....」  
對方稍微搓揉軟嫩的唇瓣之後把手指伸進去攪動著舌頭，讓唾液順著嘴角流下來。

「不・行~沒有情侶做愛在叫前後輩的吧....而且...」  
路飛張口就開始舔弄巴托洛米奧的耳朵，發出噗啾的水聲，他顫抖地閉上眼。  
「...嗯...嗚....」  
「手，偷懶了。」  
見對方一直沒動作，路飛抓著巴托洛米奧的手覆上他自己的性器，倒了一點剛剛路上從廚房順來的橄欖油，帶著他嚕了兩下示意他開始動作。

其實可以的話，巴托洛米奧還是希望由路飛碰他，可是對方的命令好像有魔力，讓他覺得必須遵守，只是就算是自己的戀人，他還是對於這種行為感到難為情...

但就因為是戀人，他才感到更不好意思....畢竟自己的性幻想對象就在面前盯著他。

他在路飛視線之下握著自己的性器開始緩緩上下撫慰著，臉頰溫度燒熱的好像要沸騰滴出血，他把注意力都放在手上，讓自己不去想對面還有人看這件事。  
潤滑很好的減少摩擦力，還增加了點敏感度，光滑的根部皮膚摸起來和平常有著不一樣的觸感，可以觸摸到那些平常撩不到的快感帶。

路飛輕笑一聲，在他的耳環吻了一下當作獎勵。  
「做的很好~」

他趁著對方手上在動作的時候不忘照顧巴托洛米奧身上的其他敏感點，他先是啃咬側頸然後落下吻痕，舔舐鎖骨和啃咬肩膀，輕柔的撩撥，期間讓對方仰頭發出不少舒服的鼻音，手也沒有停下來過。  
「哼...嗯....呼嗯......」

然後來到胸口，路飛一開始就朝著乳頭打轉，接著溫柔的搓揉對方的乳首直到挺立，接著用手指夾住，撫上胸肌開始左右推拉、用指甲搔刮著乳尖。  
突然的痛楚伴隨著快感刺激讓巴托洛米奧哭叫出來。

「哈啊啊.....！不要.....前輩呃....」糟糕！

路飛馬上咬上左邊的乳首當懲罰，還吸吮一口發出"啵"的聲音，留下一圈嫣紅的齒痕。  
但巴托洛米奧對於懲罰卻是繃直腳板捲曲腳趾，性器流出大量半透明的前列腺液，他看著自己的身體反應，滴著淚覺得委屈。

『這明明應該是懲罰才對唄，為什麼我.........』

「下一次叫錯就換右邊囉~」  
路飛把嘴含上右邊乳頭舔弄著，吸吮的時候還會刻意弄出淫靡的水聲，左邊也不忘捏弄著，好好的照顧兩邊。

上下都比平常舒服好幾倍，巴托洛米奧的手指順著柱身都按壓在自己舒服的點上，偶爾會用大拇指擦過鈴口的凹槽，激起更強烈的快感，隨著性慾漸漸高漲，下身傳來的愉悅感逐漸放大，他不自覺的發出呻吟。  
「啊....哼嗯....嗯....哈啊....啊啊~...」

其實路飛早就看得有反應了，但他覺得巴托洛米奧自慰的畫面很可愛，尤其是在手裡滑動著探出頭來又躲回去的性器，所以只是饒富趣味的看著對方。  
「吶，洛米奧，你平常自己做的時候，都是想像著我這樣碰你嗎？」  
他不知道該怎麼回答，只能閉眼羞澀的乖乖點頭。

路飛在手指沾上適量的潤滑，往對方後面的穴口伸過去，在周圍打轉幾圈之後伸進中指，巴托洛米奧起初先是一縮，後來放鬆下來，路飛才在裡面勾起手指刺探、來回搔刮，尋找著某個點。

直到他的指腹滑過巴托洛米奧自己也沒有碰過的地方。

「哼啊....！！」  
巴托洛米奧觸電一般發出了一聲他自己都沒聽過的嬌嗔。

「那這樣呢~？」  
路飛邊問邊來回按壓前列腺，未知的快感惹得對方沒辦法完整說出一句話，手也沒辦法繼續動作，不知道要放哪的手環抱住路飛尋求安慰，只好換他繼續緩慢地愛撫對方的陰莖。

「哈啊....啊....好、唔..舒服.....」  
雖然不是路飛想聽的的答案，或者說回答方向就錯了，不過看在對方老實的樣子也滿足了。

「啊啊...！哈啊.....還要....嗯！.......」  
他漸漸把手指增加到三指，對方都沒有出現不適應的反應，甚至還自己扭動腰肢索討更多。

路飛覺得他的戀人真的是太色情了，流淚的表情紅著臉看著他無意識的哀求，蹭著嘴唇想要接吻，全身還泛著鮭粉色讓他很有成就感。

這些都是屬於他的。

他咬著身上每一塊肉，並開始漸漸加快手上的速度，不囉嗦的單純從根部往上來回碾壓，順帶刺激著前端的穴口，想要從對方身下擠出些什麼才肯罷休。  
「嗯.....啊....哼啊！....嗯啊ー！....呃啊啊啊！」  
舒服到極限的巴托洛米奧繃直了身體，全身肌肉弓成一個好看的弧度，但路飛卻事先壓住前端，猛烈刺激著前列腺。

「哈啊啊.....前輩ーー！....」  
路飛咬上胸前右邊的蓓蕾，但後面的猛攻讓巴托洛米奧快瘋了，根本無暇顧及懲罰，就在他即將失去意識腦中閃過一片空白時，路飛才把前面的手放開。  
半透明的前列腺液噴在手上，還有一些順著手指流到自己的下腹。

巴托洛米奧還扒在路飛的身上，酥麻感傳遍全身，後穴還在一縮一縮的，性器把內容物流得一乾二淨，直到什麼都沒有滴出來，他失神喘著氣。  
「哈啊....哈啊.......哼嗯........」

巴托洛米奧不知道路飛做了什麼，那是不同於平常直擊腦中樞的幸福感，性器還挺立著，他不解為什麼自己的身體會這樣。

「因為洛米奧太色了才會這樣吧~」  
看出了對方的困惑，路飛回答著。

「明明都讓你叫名字了還一直前輩前輩的讓我處罰你......你是不是故意的啊？」  
巴托洛米奧聽完之後看起來有點愧疚....視線完全不敢看向路飛。

巴托洛米奧看著對方的反應，貼過去親吻表示道歉。  
「..前.....路飛、唔...」  
果然還是感覺很奇怪...  
「.....對我做什麼都很舒服唄，可是我真的不是故意叫錯的.......」

「嗯，我知道啊！」路飛對他咧嘴一笑。  
「但誰叫你的反應讓我太想欺負你了！」

「那、那！」  
太好了，原來前輩只是想欺負他(?)

「名字還是得叫，而且我忍得有點久了...我不能保證等一下的懲罰會在你的接受範圍，所以...做好心裡準備吧洛米奧~」

路飛退下自己的褲子，露出早就硬的發燙的陰莖，他抹上潤滑，用手扶著抵住剛前列腺高潮完的後穴。

巴托洛米奧看到自己戀人完全勃起的生殖器有點愣住了，他的就算完全膨脹也沒有對方大，一想到等會那個就要放進來讓他有點緊張......

路飛把巴托洛米奧的雙腳抬起來，架在自己肩上，他還順便把兩人的衣服都脫了，沒有軟墊只能暫時用衣物墊在對方腰下。

「不過等一下不舒服的話就咬我，不要忍著。」  
路飛扶著巴托洛米奧的頭靠上自己的肩膀，對方點頭咽了一口口水。

ーー路飛一路插進去直到整根完全沒入。

「嗯啊啊啊啊啊ーー！.....哈啊啊ー」

跟手指比還是太大了，幾乎把前列腺碾壓的過激快感讓對方哭出聲，整個穴道都被撐開到極限，巴托洛米奧顫抖著雙腿，頭靠在路飛的頸側上，抖著喘氣讓自己適應，他想到路飛的體質所以選擇不讓自己咬下去。  
路飛安慰著他的後頸試著讓他放鬆，吻著他的唇轉移他的注意力，然後捧著他的臉注視著他。

巴托洛米奧和路飛對視一陣子之後神奇的緩和了下來，慢慢適應了身後發燙的巨物。

「...路飛的...唔...終於進來了唄.....」  
「嗯~洛米奧很努力喔！」路飛親了親眼角。

「嘿嘿嘿~.....嗯嗚！」  
才剛高興完，他感覺到路飛開始緩慢的往外抽出，擠壓著腺體。  
「哈...抱歉，裡面太舒服了，我要直接動了。」

不給對方回答，路飛就逕自緩慢的抽送，感受著穴口被逼著吞吐，對方甬道逐漸撐成自己形狀。  
淺淺的幾次來回之後一定會去刻意磨過敏感點，一次次加快頻率下來，身下的人開始被快感沖刷，開始發出甜膩的聲音。

「嗯...嗯哈....哈啊...啊啊ー....好、舒服...哈啊....還...呃嗯...要ー」  
巴托洛米奧爽得哭出來，但他覺得還遠遠不夠。

「叫名字求我就給你。」  
路飛本來想說對方要是還是叫前輩的話，就要咬他大腿的。

結果巴托洛米奧好像被打開了什麼人格又或是被他玩壞了，眼裡滿是愛慾的捧著路飛的臉，苦苦哀求。

「路飛......我還要......」

這回應讓路飛在巴托洛米奧體內興奮到又脹了一圈。  
「呃啊啊！為什麼還會....？！」

路飛沒有回答他，只是喘著氣把他的陰莖抽出來，又狠狠的頂到底。  
「呀啊啊啊阿！」

然後又重複了一次，巴托洛米奧覺得他的前列腺簡直要被操壞。  
「不要嗚嗚....會壞掉.....」  
但根本沒有壞，巴托洛米奧的陰莖完全沒有軟下來的跡象，還吐著更多的前列腺液，弄得他下腹濕濕滑滑的。

路飛加快了抽插的速度，每次都退到極限再插進深處，跟打粧機一樣狠狠的操著對方，想讓他除了淫叫什麼都喊不出來。  
「啊！...嗯！...啊啊！...嗚唔！...啊啊！...」

巴托洛米奧只能邊哭邊發出不成詞的喊叫，下半身又很不受控的扭動著還要更多。  
連續刺激讓他感覺快要到高峰，腦中迷迷糊糊的.....

「哼啊啊啊啊....！」  
性器又吐出一波前列腺液，整個腸道一收一放，感覺這整場性愛好像永遠沒有結束，可是他的雙腿已經沒力了，整個人只能掛在路飛身上。

「不要了....嗚嗚....真的壞掉了唄....」

「真的嗎？」路飛輕戳著對方從剛剛到現在都還沒軟下來的陰莖。  
「可是我還沒射欸ーー」不滿的和他抗議。

巴托洛米奧不解的是，為什麼明明射過了兩次卻沒有軟下來，敏感度還一次又一次的上升，但就算被碰觸也不會不適，他覺得自己一定是壞掉了....

可是路飛又說還沒有射，沒讓戀人享受到自己也太自私了......可如果是為了對方，那壞掉就壞掉吧！

「吶洛米奧！」  
路飛看巴托洛米奧表情變來變去又不回話，他彈了一下對方的性器。

「咿...！」  
後穴夾了一下，害他差點以為又要射了...

然後路飛又看到剛剛那個叫他名字的表情。  
「...只要能射出來的話，就算讓路飛操到壞掉也沒關係唄......」

他愣了一下，然後發出壞笑。  
「呵....」

他雙手抓著巴托洛米奧的臀部，重新一輪新的抽插，每撞一次高潮過敏感到極致的前列腺，他就會左右捏壓著臀肉，讓對方體會不同角度和面積的快感，甚至控制讓腸道壓在自己腺體上面。

「怎麼樣？...壞掉了嗎？」  
「呃嗯...嗚！...路飛...已經....啊啊啊！！」  
聽到名字的路飛刻意用不同角度撞在敏感點上。  
他發現當巴托洛米奧叫他名字的時候，自己都會興奮到想要狠狠“愛”他。

「...哼啊！...啊啊....嗯...！路飛...路、....！」  
巴托洛米奧流淚啃咬著自己的指節，用手覆上分身套弄，一前一後接連不止的快感讓他腦袋暈暈的，好像快要升天了。

路飛見狀也把手握上去，兩人就一起上上下下的擠壓著肉莖，巴托洛米奧見到自己被戀人撫慰著，性慾高漲的他一直緊縮著腸道。

被肉壁壓榨的路飛喘氣加快了衝刺的速度，手上也不停歇一起加快，變成了每次深入都會和前面一起給予戀人強烈快感的狀態。  
「啊啊啊、哈啊！嗯啊！嗚啊...！又要、射...嗚嗚！ーーー」

巴托洛米奧哭喊著，仰起頭發不出任何聲音，路飛啃上他的頸脖，加快身下猛烈的撞擊，一步步地把對方推上頂端。

「哼嗯嗯啊啊啊阿ーー」

白濁的液體射出來，濺在小腹上，也有一些流到兩人的手指間，巴托洛米奧緊繃著身體和四肢，不同於前幾次的高潮，這次後穴緊緊的縮著，路飛趁機激烈的抽插也到達顛峰，盯著對方粗喘著把發燙的精液射在甬道內。

「呃...！呼......」  
他拔出自己的肉柱，精液從還沒辦法收合的菊穴流出來，巴托洛米奧喘著氣，還沒從高潮的餘韻當中恢復，分身終於軟了下來，但雙腿劇烈發顫的無力感使他無法移動...只能用鼻頭蹭著路飛撒嬌。

他覺得如果真的壞掉也值得了，因為看到了路飛高潮的表情。

『呀啊啊！好帥唄！』  
腦中的小人捧著臉搖來搖去。

「嘻嘻~怎麼了嗎？」  
「總覺得看到了不得了的東西唄...」  
他臉紅紅的。

「路飛....」  
「嗯？」

巴托洛米奧吻了上去。  
「我愛你唄。」  
路飛也回吻他。  
「我也愛你。」

然後他們額頭靠在一起相擁而笑。

ーー

巴托洛米奧坐在放滿水的浴缸，淋過水的頭髮塌在臉上，肩膀以下浸在溫水裡放鬆全身的肌肉，看著鯨魚和海賊船的橡膠玩具在水面上飄來飄去，像極了小孩子。

路飛從浴室門口探頭進來。  
「洛米奧，我剛剛打電話了，晚上我可以在你這邊過夜嗎？」  
「好的唄！」  
他又拿了一個玩具放在水裡。

......等等？！

他還沒反應過來，路飛已經走進浴室，一腳伸進浴池，準備要跟他一起泡澡。  
「等等等等一下唄....！！！」

巴托洛米奧嚇得抱膝縮在浴缸角落，用玩具圍著自己，半張臉泡在水裡發紅。  
「奇怪，剛剛不是都看光光了？」

他吐著泡泡回應。

因為這樣他會對浴室有不好意思的記憶唄！而且晚上還要過夜，那個不是什麼交往幾大定律嗎？！難道還要再做嗎？他覺得自己都要脫水了唄。

「晚上我睡地板唄。」  
「那我也睡地板！」

「那我改睡床上！」  
「我也改睡....你幹嘛啊？！一起睡不好嗎？」  
路飛站出水面抗議。

「嗚嗚嗚因為我已經壞掉了唄，晚上不要再做了....」  
巴托洛米奧掩著臉哭著求饒。  
「誰說你壞掉了？！而且晚上我只打算跟你睡覺！」  
「沒有唄...？那為什麼....」  
「沒有！！我之後讓艾斯跟你解釋！還有不要再看那種亂七八遭的書了！明天我幫你拿去還掉！」

巴托洛米奧嘩的綻開笑臉。  
『太好了唄，原來沒有壞掉啊....然後大前輩要來...咦？』

ーー

「洛米奧，我在想搬過來跟你一起住。」  
他們兩個人擠在加大單人床上，路飛把他像大型玩偶一樣抱在懷裡。

巴托洛米奧雖然閉著眼，但根本緊張的睡不著。

「因為我哥他們常不在，而且從我家通勤時間也比較長，如果跟你住的話每天起床還能看到你啊！這樣就有早安吻跟晚安吻了。」

『這個不就是，戀人同居唄？！』

巴托洛米奧覺得今天的進展也發展太快了，原本只是一起上下學的情侶而已，怎麼就跑完全壘過夜還談起同居了？！他感覺要幸福的快死掉了！

「...要哪天搬過來都隨時可以唄。」  
「太好了！那我要趕快回去準備東西才行，好想趕快同居啊。」

巴托洛米奧往路飛懷裡蹭味道，這動作似乎已經是習慣了，然後他親了一下對方的唇。  
「晚安~」

他安穩的在懷中睡去。

Fin.

====================================

後話

叮咚！

今天是約定好路飛要搬過來的日子，巴托洛米奧一聽到門鈴就打算衝過去開門抱住路飛。

「路飛ー！」  
「嗨洛米奧！」

「唷！」「好久不見！」  
艾斯和薩波從門口兩邊探進來打招呼。

「前輩、路飛......呃、大前輩！？」

雖然他有改口了，但在哥哥們面前只叫路飛名字的這件事，還是讓他驚恐到跑去躲在沙發後面，盯著門口瞧。

「他什麼時候只叫你名字了啊？」  
艾斯揉著路飛的頭髮。  
「上次做的時候。」

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！  
巴托洛米奧決定以後定居在沙發後面，沒有人可以把他拖出去！

不過薩波卻走進來蹲在他旁邊。  
「你的事其實從路飛說跟你交往之後，我們就一直都知道，不過我們想還是欠你一個正式道歉。」

「抱歉當年把你認定是讓路飛受傷的小孩。」

他沒想到會聽到薩波跟他說這些，心裡有點五味雜陳的，但是過去就過去了，況且他根本忘記有這回事。  
「大前輩不用道歉唄，我覺得只要路飛後來沒事就好了！」  
「那就好。」薩波朝他微笑。

巴托洛米奧整頓好情緒之後走回門口，看看路飛有什麼行李需要幫忙搬的，結果數量異常的少。  
「咦？只有這樣唄？」  
「他的隨身行李最多的大概只有“食慾”吧？」  
艾斯盯著他看。  
「路飛你可別把人家吃垮了啊~」

「弟媳你別擔心，他的伙食費跟房租我們會幫他負責的！」  
他邊說邊拿了一張卡交到他手上，並小聲的對他說道  
「這張其實是他爸的副卡，路飛一直以為是我的，所以你安心的刷沒關係，不會影響到我們。」

巴托洛米奧拿著卡發愣，他記得路飛的爸爸是......把這麼重要的東西交給他沒問題嗎？

「對了，我也有東西要給你們！不過現在先不要拆，等我們走了之後再動。」  
艾斯指了指跟著行李一起搬過來的紙箱。  
「還有趁今天我有空，我們來上課吧！」

巴托洛米奧羞紅著臉坐在沙發上。  
『原來...沒有壞掉是那個意思唄...』

艾斯跟薩波已經離開了，所以路飛很好奇的跑去拆了艾斯給的箱子，結果裡面是保險套、潤滑液和成堆沒看過的道具跟玩具......

路飛看著內容物思考。  
「洛米奧，你想先玩哪個？」  
巴托洛米奧完全不敢看箱子裡的東西，他還在被剛剛上課的內容衝擊著。  
「...只要是路飛選的，都可以唄...」

路飛隨便拿了一個東西出來  
ーー  
「那今天晚上就玩這個囉嘻嘻~」

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在巴托生日發肉文給他，還是跟他最喜歡的路飛前輩一起！！！
> 
> 本來有想要拿捏第一次做和大學生交往的感覺，結果我的剎車桿被路總拔掉了，還差點煞不回來ry  
> 寫肉真是搞死我了...  
> 還在寫之前跑去查了有什麼日用品可以當作替代用，結果  
> 奇怪的知識增加了. JPG
> 
> *岡比亞掰掰  
> *想看官方巴托沒腿毛圖的，可以google關鍵字“輩缶バッジ 8 ”基本上就是不好好穿著祭典服露出雙腿的巴托  
> *鯨魚和海賊船的橡膠玩具分別是拉布和梅莉號造型  
> *最後路飛拿出的玩具任你們想像


End file.
